Dark as night, let the lightning guide you
by Misari
Summary: Entre el mundo que se desborda y las dos compuertas de hierro que lo intentan contener, el sueño es infinito para matar a las pesadillas. (O la vez que Sherlock y John hicieron la catarsis de las palabras escondidas y se contaron todo).


**E** sto es asquerosamente _fluff_. Sep, van a vomitar mariposas. Ya, lo advertí. A menos de un mes de que se estrene la 4ta no pude resistirme a escribirlos. La ansiedad me está matando, niños.

 **R** enuncia: el Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a sus creadores: Mark Gattis y Steven Moffat.

* * *

 **Dark as night, let the lightning guide you**

* * *

 **Uno. Este mundo que se desborda.**

Es una cuenta. Simplemente. Uno. Dos. Tres. Y así, hasta el diez, hasta el veinte, hasta el treinta. Pero se traba, en algún punto de la cuenta no puede llegar al cincuenta. ¿Y por qué cincuenta? ¿Por qué no cincuenta y tres, ochenta y seis, ciento siete? ¿Por qué ese jodido número tirado al azar? No pregunta. No tiene importancia. Si John le dice que cuente hasta cincuenta, cuenta hasta cincuenta. Punto. No le dará vueltas al asunto. _Cuenta hasta cincuenta, Sherlock, vamos…_ así que va, y cuenta. Treinta y tres, treinta y nueve… y no puede, joder. No puede seguir. Una puerta se cierra al final del pasillo y el cuarenta queda en el medio -¿tendrá algo que ver con su edad, con la edad de John, que el cuarenta parece estar vedado de su vocabulario matemático? Necesita más data-, entre ese espacio sin relleno. Intenta abrirla, por supuesto, porque si John le dice que cuente hasta cincuenta lo hará, lo hará aunque se parta la garganta en el proceso, pero la jodida cerradura está sellada. Click. No, Sherlock, parece decirle, _burlarse_ , hasta aquí llegas hoy, vuelve mañana, tal vez tengas mas suerte. Pero no. No va a permitir que una jodida puerta le diga lo que tiene que hacer. Insiste en doblar el maldito picaporte. Insiste, insiste, insiste y de pronto todo lo que queda en el mundo es el maldito picaporte sellado. Insiste hasta que se pierde, el pasillo deja de ser pasillo y ya no hay nada. Insiste hasta olvidarse de contar (¿por qué carajos está luchando con una puerta inexistente en primer lugar?). Insiste, hasta que lo llaman.

 _(unas manos-soldado lo toman de los hombros, suave, fuerte, y lo enderezan con cuidado; le recuerdan a las vías de un tren, guiando por sus raíles seguros toneladas de madera y metal y carne hasta su destino, y no por primera vez se pregunta si está soñando, si ese toque fuerte y suave y algo más que no puede ubicar lo extrajo de un sueño o una pesadilla o de la realidad)_

—Sherlock…

Es John, claro. Es la voz de John que proviene de algún lugar lejano, muy lejano; que logra alcanzarlo. ¿Quién más podría extraerlo del mundo?

—Está bien, es suficiente.

No, quiere decirle, no es suficiente, John, ¿por qué diablos estas balbuceando estupideces otra vez? No, le comanda a su boca hablar. Es fácil, lo ha hecho cientos de veces desde que a los dos aprendió a formular frases completas. Sabe -por supuesto, es el Gran Sherlock Holmes- la cantidad exacta de músculos involucrados en el proceso, la forma en la que funcionan las cuerdas vocales, cómo trabajan los pulmones, qué clase de terminales nerviosas cobran vida para dar forma sólida a los pensamientos. Se traba. La garganta le duele, le quema, le arde. La garganta y los ojos; le pican un infierno. Van a desbordarse. Otra vez. Oh Dios, no otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez, no-otra-puta-vez.

— _Por favor…_ —suplica.

 _(suplica que las manos-soldado se queden ahí, se muevan, se aparten_

 _suplica que el sueño no sea real, que la realidad no sea sueño_

 _ya ni sabe que suplica)_

—Por favor —suplica.

 _(insiste:_

 _john john john john john)_

—Shh, shhh, está bien, ya está bien, Sherlock, ya está. Aquí estoy.

 **Dos. Un par de compuertas de hierro.**

Es absurdo pensarlo; el hierro se oxida. No es un buen material para construir nada que se encuentre cerca del agua. Más no puede evitar pensarse como el hierro. No importa todo lo que Sherlock le diga, John se considera una persona muy inflexible. Es considerado, si. Pero no son lo mismo. La flexibilidad y la consideración son primas lejanas, como mucho. Sherlock es el flexible. Se adapta rápido a cualquier clase nueva de pensamiento; lo absorbe, lo retiene, lo prueba, lo analiza y luego, lo acepta. Bang. Lo hace ver tan fácil. John tiene más etapas de las que le gusta admitir, y no siempre llega a la conclusión apocalíptica de aceptarlo. Eso déjenselo a los genios locos. Si, Sherlock es flexible como el agua. John, duro como el hierro.

 _(¿cómo mierda hacen para tolerarse? no, no, esa no es la pregunta, jum, ¿cómo mierda hacen para_ aceptarse _?)_

Misterio. Otro sin resolver. Quizá por eso Sherlock _aún_ sigue a su lado (o es él quien sigue al lado de Sherlock, Dios, por qué diablos tantas preguntas sin sentido esto es un remolino un caos no va a terminar nunca ayuda que alguien lo libere de esa carga ayuda ah-)

—¿John?

—¿Si, señora H?

Las cucharas tintinean. La señora Hudson es más que un sol -claro, sin ella Inglaterra caería. El té está calentito, los bollitos de manzana huelen pecaminosamente delicioso y el fuego de la chimenea crepita cada tanto. Crip-crack, crip-crack. En la televisión la orquesta de Viena toca a Beethoven. La novena sinfonía. Todo parece perfecto. Lo único que tienen que hacer la mujer mayor y el hombre-con-canas-insipientes es ignorar que en el sillón detrás de ellos, acurrucado en posición fetal, yace el tercer habitante del 221B en un viaje interestelar hasta Capricornio y ya, todo perfecto.

 _(y es que cómo pueden negarse a esa alma que camina descalza por las paredes cuando los mira como si el universo se le hubiere caído entre los párpados, cómo pueden ignorar el llanto atrapado en el cajón de un ropero imaginario con el que John ha fantaseado más veces de las que puede contar, cómo, cómo, se preguntan, cómo, y que alguien venga y les explique, porque no hay forma humana en la que puedan hacer algo de eso. sería monstruoso, abandonar el barco cuando se hunde en el agujero negro que estalló después de haber eclosionado la estrella)_

—Sabes que no hace falta-

Martha Hudson no continua. Cualquier cosa, pensamiento, palabra, lo-que-sea, que planeaba despegar de su boca, decretó la emergencia. Nos hundimos, nos hundimos. La sensación de un drama teatral inconcluso remueve el aire y la chimenea crepita. Crip-crack. Revienta una ceniza naranja que suena a bomba debajo del subterráneo. John se remueve incomodo en su asiento.

—Me llamó.

John nunca le dijo a la señora Hudson porqué apareció ante las puertas de Baker Street mágicamente hace dos semanas, cuando Sherlock estaba jugando con la muerte como un niño de cinco años y ni la señora Hudson, ni Mycroft, ni Greg sabían ya qué hacer para detener ese espiral de autodestrucción. John cayó del cielo. Un milagro, un milagro desde aquel día en St. Bart´s.

—¿Sherlock?

—Mhm —asiente. La chimenea crepita—. _Bah_. No fue exactamente una llamada… no fue ni siquiera una conversación real.

La señora Hudson aprieta la taza. John ve el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y piensa, oh, me encantaría evitarle semejante tortura, señora H, me encantaría cerrar la boca y olvidar esta conversación antes de que empiece pero usted preguntó primero y comencé a hablar y por favor, por favor, no me detenga; lo necesito, necesito extirparme esto de las entrañas así que por favor no me detenga. No me pida que pare. Porque no puedo, no puedo hacer… no puedo hacer esto solo. No sabe si se le ve en la cara, en los ojos, en la postura o en qué, pero agradece cuando solo hay silencio expectante y la chimenea crepita. Para Navidad va a comprarle ese estúpido tapado de piel con el que lleva soñando, según ella, desde que era joven y que vale no menos de seiscientas libras. Promesa. Asiente, para reafirmarse. De pronto su sillón es demasiado alto.

—Balbuceaba, decía incoherencias, más que nada. Me costó entender qué estaba sucediendo.

—Oh, John.

—Estuve apunto de cortarle —se ríe; o más bien suelta el aire con un sonido exasperante que se acerca a una risa sardónica. El Capitán John H. Watson, apunto de abandonar a sus compañeros en armas—. Ya sabe cómo es, siempre… _jodiendo_ por estupideces a mitad de la mañana, a mitad de la tarde, a mitad de la madrugada. Pero. Pero… —despreciable se sintió después, a segundos de apunto de cortarle—. Dijo por favor. Por. Favor. ¿Cuántas malditas veces le oyó a Sherlock decir _por favor_? ¿Cuatro? ¿Una? Yo nunca lo había escuchado. Excepto las veces que lo dice de forma irónica, que claro, no cuentan. ¡Por favor!

Tira los brazos al aire, los alza, y el sillón está tan alejado del suelo que siente un mareo combinado con nauseas y bilis seca hacer malabares en su estómago. La chimenea vuelve a crepitar -cripcrack- y John capta, debajo de todos los sonidos y sensaciones, debajo de sus pies que se encuentran a millas y millas del suelo, la sinfonía. Beethoven. Es increíble cómo se da cuenta de la parte en la que se encuentra la pieza musical: en el cuarto movimiento, el recitative. La parte en la que cantan, como él la llama burdamente y Sherlock se desespera porque _¡está mal, John! ¡mal! ¡es incorrecto usar ese término mundano que solo usan los idiotas!_ La parte que más adora, y realmente aprecia, de toda la novena sinfonía.

Sherlock no suele tocar a Beethoven en el violín.

—Por favor, ven —recuerda, enterrado entre las cuerdas rotas de un violín desafinado—. Por favor, John, por favor ven, por favor, por favor, por favor, por…

Como la sinfonía de Beethoven. Sherlock repetía la letanía de su suplica como si estuviera componiendo una pieza especialmente _desgarradora (sonaba como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma)._ John se quiebra en algún punto, o su voz, no está seguro. Deja de hablar. La señora Hudson lo mira, los ojos dos estrellas de cristal a punto de reventar. (Oh, reventaron; las suyas también. Están calientes). El sillón alcanza su distancia culmine con el suelo y la bendita novena sinfonía llega al coro. Magnifico, ese coro. «Ihr stürzt nieder, Millionen? Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt? Such ihn überm Sternenzelt. Über Sternen muss er wohnen». Joder, le encantaría saber alemán. Sherlock siempre le traduce a tiempo real el coro las raras veces que escuchan la novena sinfonía. Sabe que a John le gusta. Sabe que es de las pocas piezas de música clásica que se permite el placer de disfrutar. Por eso le traduce el coro -porque también sabe que John adora su voz y cómo derrama al aire palabras que se transforman en pornografía.

 _(cantame, Sherlock, cantame baladas de muerte y vida)_

—Oh, John…

Es absurdo siquiera pensarlo. El hierro puede romperse, quebrarse. ¿Cómo mierda se supone que tiene que congeniar con el agua, si no puede seguir su cause?

La señora Hudson lo abraza. John nunca le ha rechazado nada, y hoy no va a empezar a hacerlo.

 **Tres. El sueño es infinito.**

Sherlock los ve bailar entre el caos.

Camina por las calles aplastando sentimientos como si fueran cucarachas. Crush, crush, hacen contra la suela de su zapato. Las cucarachas, obvio. Los sentimientos no hacen ruido cuando los aplasta. No hacen ruido… porque no puede aplastarlos. Si lo hace, si los aplasta, lo hace con todo el cuidado del mundo. Y luego los recoge, los trata de reconstruir, y los mete en una caja, y la sella, y la guarda en un cajón bajo llave, y espera nunca, nunca, -oh Dios, nunca- nunca tener que abrirla. Hasta que rompe esa promesa -como muchas otras; _no voy a inyectarme nunca más, Mycroft, ahora largate y dejame en paz_ \- y la abre. Mycroft se lo advirtió cientos de veces; que ese acto, esa máscara de sociópata altamente funcional un día se haría pedazos. Y sangraría. Por todos lados. Recuerda, hermanito, que te importe _no_ es una ventaja. Bravo. Como si él siguiera sus propias reglas; bah, su hermano mayor nunca sigue sus propias reglas.

Camina por las calles aplastando sentimientos -los suyos. Lo hacía, por lo menos. Desde Barbarroja. Desde el niño-con-sueños-de-pirata. Hasta…

 _(un hombre, rubio, de baja estatura, pésimo sentido de la moda, líneas bien marcadas por todo el rostro, ojos como el océano Pacífico, azul de las profundidades, a primera vista plano, normal, aburrido, a segunda vista las cosas cambian: es un mapa del tesoro para cuando le da la tercera vista y sus sentidos enloquecen; es doctor, salva gente, también es soldado, mata gente, pasa desapercibido entre la multitud para volverse único cuando la necesidad lo amerita, es inofensivo hasta que el peligro le respira en la nuca, tiembla calmado, no se le mueve un pelo bajo presión, le gusta la comodidad de un sillón frente a la chimenea leyendo novelas de misterio pero anhela, suplica, suspira por el llamado de la aventura, es adicto a la adrenalina, ¿y cómo, cómo en una misma persona la contradicción misma de la vida se diluye tan claramente? ¿que la gente es tan idiota para creer a John Watson ordinario? ¡ja!_ )

...John.

 _(john john john john john)_

—Aquí estoy, Sherlock.

Ah, John, con sus manos-soldado que le acarician la frente, le corren el sudor y los rizos y un poco las pesadillas; pero Sherlock no puede dejar de verlos bailar entre el caos. El caos de 221B; que se asemeja tanto al caos del universo que se pregunta por qué borró en primer lugar cualquier información sobre él. Una constelación de momentos sin tiempo que se tejen entre la no-gravedad y flotan construyendo un recorrido. ¿A dónde? No tiene ni idea. ¡Eso es lo que lo hace tan emocionante! Los ve bailar, manos en las caderas y en los hombros y ojos mirando sin mirar y una tensión casi visible que se va perdiendo con el correr de los pasos -no hay tiempo en esa habitación, en ese momento, en ese ondular de un rincón perdido del universo. Los ve bailar sobre el desastre. (Recortes de diarios, celulares, fotografías de cadáveres, mapas, pilas y pilas de anotaciones, lapiceras, tazas de té vacías, platos, sandwitches a medio terminar, polvo, Billy la calavera, libros de misterio y química avanzada, películas de James Bond, pedazos de cada uno que se aferran a las paredes y no quieren soltarlas…). Los ve bailar, tímidos al principio, sin encontrar el ritmo, sin encontrarse, hasta que hay un cambio en la melodía y los cuerpos se rozan y es como si nada de lo anterior hubiera existido. Se acomodan. Se encuentran, y bailan sobre el desastre.

Sherlock quiere reírse. Bailar sobre el desastre. Reírse en la cara a las desgracias. ¡Miren, miren, miren como arruinado y todo me rio de ustedes! ¡Miren, miren como sin dividir lo real de lo imaginario sé que el peso sobre mi piel que arde está, es! ¡Miren, miren que aun siendo despreciable y egoísta y horrible y decepcionante John sigue a mi lado! _¡Y eso es todo lo que importa! ¡Miren!_ Observen. Bailar sobre el desastre es lo más brillante que se le haya ocurrido.

Tose, con las palabras burbujeando en el medio de la garganta.

—Shh, ten, ten.

Un frío choca contra sus labios y los abre. El manantial es bienvenido. Las manos de John le sostienen la nuca -lo han sostenido toda la vida- y dibujan círculos eternos sobre su piel. Que no se detenga nunca. Bebe, bebe y bebe. Algunas gotas le caen por la barbilla y le mojan el cuello y la bata y las más osadas llegan hasta el sillón. John las limpia con paciencia una vez que deja de beber -no ve el vaso, ni la toalla, ni nada que esté a más de diez centímetros de sus ojos desenfocados; le acomoda la almohada y las sábanas y sus manos-soldado vuelven a su frente. Sherlock hace un esfuerzo por enfocar, por dividir la línea; pero aún por el rabillo del ojo los ve bailar.

 _(¿es que esa pesadilla nunca va a terminar?)_

—Lo intento —logra articular, las cuerdas rasposas, la voz filosa.

Los bailarines giran y John le regala una sonrisa fugaz. Oh Dios, como anhela poder verlo sonreír así otra vez; pero lo quiere más suelto, mas descarnado, más desnudo; quiere esa sonrisa donde los ojos del Pacífico se iluminan como velas que titilan en la noche y alumbran las sombras, donde los dientes se ocultan detrás de los labios que se estiran con cuidado sobre las mejillas y arman hoyuelos al final, donde sus arrugas se fruncen y le pintan el rostro con la frescura de los años y la juventud y todo lo que es John. Quiere esa sonrisa. Quiere verla. Ahora.

—Lo intento —repite.

—Lo sé, Sherlock —las manos no se detienen. John se acerca y su aliento cálido le acaricia los párpados—. Lo sé. Lo estas haciendo maravillosamente. Sigue, sigue.

—No mientas.

—¡No lo hago! —John no se ríe, pero la risa tiñe las palabras y Sherlock no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso; orgulloso, porque es la primera vez en tres semanas que ha podido articular tantas palabras juntas y John, se le nota, está deleitado—. Ahora —continua—. ¿Contarías hasta cincuenta?

— _John_ … —protesta.

—Vamos, Sherlock. Hasta cincuenta nada más. ¿Por mi?

Arruga la nariz. Nunca sale bien, contar hasta cincuenta. Nunca llega, y se frustra y quiere llorar y llora y es jodidamente humillante. Pero no fue hasta John. Que todo cambió. Aun los ve bailar sobre el caos por el rabillo del ojo, aún los ve bailar sobre el desastre; más sus figuras se van derritiendo entre las paredes y los objetos del universo de 221B y el pulso le tiembla. La estantería con los fibrones ahora está tan cerca, un poco más y podrá alcanzar el rojo para trazar la línea. Solo un poco más. Quizá contar hasta cincuenta y concentrarse haga la magia. Quizá la puerta esté abierta esta vez. Aun los ve bailar y aunque no quiera soltar esa imagen tan diluida sabe que ya es hora. Por John. Por el verdadero John, que no lo abandona. Que le acaricia la nuca y la frente y lo trae con su voz, su paciencia, su cariño, sus manos-soldado, a la realidad. Que lo deja soñar sin soltarle la mano porque ey, tienes que volver. Por John, se repite. Por él. (Todo por él. El mundo. El universo. Lamuertalavida _todo_ ).

—De acuerdo.

Respira hondo y… Uno…

 **Cuatro. Dejar que el sueño continúe para matar a las pesadillas.**

La noche es fría. Afuera llueve torrencialmente y es raro que en Londres llueva así. Se pregunta si es una especie de mensaje macabro de la naturaleza, alguna de esas creencias paganas que creían los antiguos cuando no existía la ciencia y los fenómenos meteorológicos ni todas las tecnologías que los explican. Divaga un rato, entre sus pensamientos y el borde del mundo. Entre ese espacio prohibido que la mayoría de la gente evita y en el que Sherlock pasa su vida entera. La comida de la señora Hudson está a medio terminar en el plato -y no es que ese pavo haya estado feo, por favor, es sólo que, ya, poco apetito- y la taza de té aún está humeante. La estela medio-blanca medio-transparente sube, sube, hasta que se pierde en el aire, desaparece. La pava está a su lado, cerca de su pierna derecha, calentita. Ya va recargando la taza como diez veces, y no exagera.

Sherlock alcanzó el número cincuenta esa tarde.

 _Un paso más, un paso más y ya casi, John,_ le dijo, entre orgulloso y agotado. Mirando. Mirándolo a los ojos, viéndolo. ¡Carajo, viéndolo! Sus ojos lo enfocaron. Cayó dormido a los segundos de dar su discurso triunfal y todavía, nueve horas después, no despierta. Extraña un poco esos momentos donde solo funcionaba a base de dos horas de sueño por día, tres como mucho. _Dormir es una pérdida de tiempo._ John tiene la espalda más tiesa que una tabla de planchar, pero no puede traer el coraje de abandonar su lugar privilegiado en el suelo, junto al sillón. El contacto es un ancla para Sherlock, un ancla que lo arrastra, a veces incluso a la fuerza, a la realidad, a donde están, a las cuatro paredes que conforman Baker Street. No puede dejar su puesto, y como buen soldado, cumple. Apenas se ha movido de ese lugar en las ultimas tres semanas; para bañarse, ir al baño y eventualmente cambiarse de ropa. Sus manos siempre encuentran la frente de Sherlock y allí se quedan, hasta que tiene que cambiar un poco de aires. Increíblemente, no le molesta. Romperse la espalda, o las manos, o llegar al borde de la mugre. Increíblemente, de esa forma, se siente útil. Si lo que necesita Sherlock es que sus manos lo aferren de algún lugar, eso hará.

Se remueve. Suspira. Toma un sorbo de la taza de té. La lluvia azota la ventana. Sigue acariciando esa frente que va perdiendo la temperatura feroz y dejó de sudar hace unas horas. No es mal momento para divagar, se convence, y comienza a hacerlo. Divaga. Va al terreno que Sherlock reconoce tanto y al que John le tiene terror absoluto. Divaga. En una habitación están sentados uno frente al otro. Se miran. No son buenos hablando. Se han callado tantas, _tantas_ e imperdonables cosas. Así es cómo comenzó todo, se recuerda. Así es como Sherlock creyó que era mejor proseguir solo. Así es como casi lo pierde. Tres veces. Tres. Veces. Así es como la sombra de la muerte lo veló por dos años, así es como un error tras otro se fue acumulando. Se miran. Así es como John se casó con una mujer que amó y que ahora no ama y que casi mata al amor de su vida. Así es como Sherlock se inyectó vaya-uno-a-saber-cuantas porquerías en las venas y terminó entre el limbo. Se miran.

Así es como terminaron así. En ese limbo. Bailando sobre el desastre. Mirándose a cualquier lugar del mapa menos a los ojos.

De pronto no quiere divagar más. Por eso ese lugar le aterra. De pronto no puede quedarse callado; de pronto el pulso se le acelera y la cabeza le da mil y un vueltas y la garganta le aprieta tanto que los ojos le escocen y el pecho le duele y las manos le pesan y la espalda protesta un infierno y el calor de la pava junto su pierna le provoca quemaduras de veinte grados. Ya no eres tan joven como antes, John Watson. De pronto se siente tan cansado como si hubiera vivido mil milenios. Y quiere que todo termine. Quiere…

Esta vez es Sherlock quien se remueve, quien suspira. Abre los ojos, despacio, con lentitud, y un momento de pánico absoluto hunde sus pupilas hasta que John le recuerda, manos-soldado, que está ahí, que es de noche, que afuera llueve torrencialmente -¡en Londres!-, que hace frío y otra sarta de verborragia sin sentido que se siente estúpido cuando termina de enumerar todo lo que le dice a Sherlock cada vez que vuelve al mundo de los vivos. Por unos momentos, no le dice nada. Por unos momentos solo busca con la mirada. Sus ojos se enfocan en la pava junto a la pierna de John; y él, el buen doctor, el perfecto caballero inglés, le ofrece un poco. Toda la respuesta que recibe es un pequeño asentimiento. oh. Perfecto. Un té. Todo lo que consumía hasta esa tarde era agua. Ahora quiere té. John no cabe en su pequeño cuerpo de la alegría. Del… orgullo. Del… del alivio. _Está regresando, está regresando a mí._

 _(vuelve, le pidió, vuelve Sherlock, oh dios santo, vuelve por favor_

 _no me dejes solo_

 _-nunca, creyó escuchar)_

Se levanta, prende las luces, se estira como un gato bajo la _atenta_ mirada de Sherlock y el 221B cobra vida; ya no parece un puto funeral donde la mente más brillante de todos los tiempos perdió la vista, el balance, la tierra bajo sus pies. Hace todo el ruido que puede al dirigirse a la cocina, ya no tiene porqué caminar de puntitas y conteniendo la respiración, hace todo el ruido que quiere al buscar la taza, al buscar el té, la azúcar, la cuchara, hace tanto ruido que está seguro, la señora Hudson aparecerá corriendo por las escaleras de un momento a otro y los vecinos de al lado se quejarán en la mañana. Son la una, reconoce, él también se quejaría. Joder, nunca el prospecto de los vecinos quejándose fue uno tan, tan, tan… feliz.

Le sirve el té, le entrega la taza y Sherlock se la queda mirando. Raro. ¿Verá su reflejo?

—¿Todo en orden?—se atreve a preguntar luego de un largo silencio.

Sherlock lo mira. Casi le agarra un infarto -¡esto es por lo que luchaste, luchas, durante tanto tiempo, Watson, calmate! ¡Sherlock está volviendo!-. Le tiemblan los ojos; John lo imita.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, John —le tira, como si nada, como si le comentara _ajá, es raro que llueva así en Londres, John, pero te darás cuenta que si miras las estadísticas meteorológicas de los últimos años y te molestas por informarte sobre el tema, tomando en cuenta el cambio climático, en realidad es de esperarse que llueve así, tarde o temprano._

 _Deliras_ , está apunto de decirle, _deliras, Sherlock Holmes_. Las palabras le quema la punta de la lengua. Como una sopa caliente. Como un té hirviendo. Como la menta del otro día, la de la chocolatería Lady´s Candy. No. Sería un error, un horror decirle semejante atrocidad; no después de todo lo que Sherlock luchó para mantenerse sujeto al mundo, junto a John, no después de sudar sangre para llegar hasta el cincuenta y trazar la jodida línea. Aunque lo crea con toda la fuerza de su voluntad. Delira. ¿Cómo, si no, dice semejante _cosa_? ¿Y como si fuera La Verdad Máxima del Universo? ¿El Misterio Último? ¿La Razón de la Existencia? Delira. Debe tener fiebre otra vez. No, en vez de eso, le dice, con la boca seca:

—¿Qué?

Sherlock ni parpadea, ni titubea, ni nada, cuando le dice por segunda vez: —Haría cualquier cosa por ti, John.

Y John se para. Deja de funcionar. El mundo también. Afuera la lluvia se calla, la Tierra deja de girar alrededor del sol y los pasos en la escalera se apagan. Todo se esfuma. En ese momento en ese instante en esos segundos minutos sólo hay una habitación, un par de paredes, todo el caos del universo y un sillón. Dos humanos. Dos personas. Dos hombres, que se miran a los ojos y _se encuentran_. Sherlock tiene la puerta de su mundo que se desborda completamente abierta y le está diciendo, como nunca, desnudo, piel, hueso, carne, músculo: puedes entrar, John. Entra. Lo invita. Lo invita a que divaguen juntos, a quitarle el terror absoluto por ese territorio, a que John lo arrastre fuera de ese lugar más seguido, lo invita a que hagan aquello que nunca hicieron, que nunca hacen, porque para hacerlo hay que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar el pecho abierto y arriesgarse a que el corazón sangre profuso y eso, precisamente _eso_ , es algo que no hacen. Lo invita. Le tiende una mano, la que no está sosteniendo la taza de té. Sus ojos son tan… maravillosos. Se esconden universos paralelos en ellos. Lo invita.

Deja la elección a John.

 _(vuele, le pidió, nunca me iré, dejaré que sigas soñando con los ojos abiertos, que imagines mundos y planetas y constelaciones, dejaré que te desvivas con tus mil conexiones absurdas de lo misterioso y seas maravilloso y grosero y desconsiderado por ser tan grande, tan inalcanzable, dejaré que sigas soñando despierto, así que por favor, no me dejes, así que vuelve_

 _aquí estoy, es la respuesta que recibe_

 _volví)_

Solo cuando toma su mano, John se da cuenta que Sherlock está temblando.

(La señora Hudson entra segundos después y los ve: Sherlock enroscado en John, John enroscado en Sherlock, los dos aferrados al otro tan fuerte que las manos las tienen blancas y la taza de té cae al piso hasta hacerse pedazos y no puede evitarlo. Llora. Afuera la lluvia vuelve a gritar, Londres vuelve a llover, la Tierra sigue girando alrededor del sol y todo vuelve a encajar).

 **Cinco. La catarsis de los olvidados.**

Sherlock tiene pesadillas. Su cuarto es un lugar plagado de fantasmas y a cada rincón -oscuro o luminoso, los hijos de puta no parecen distinguir los lugares comunes de la literatura negra, donde lo malo, lo feo, lo incorrecto siempre acecha en las sombras- le saltan a la yugular. Por eso se acuestan en la cama de John, más pequeña, más incomoda, más cama-de-ejército. Más libre de pasados y menos sujeta a los futuros.

Se acuestan y hablan. Y cuando uno habla, el otro escucha. Jamás interrumpe.

Sherlock le cuenta de sus errores, de sus miserias, de sus obsesiones. Le cuenta de Barbarroja y de sus deseos muertos de convertirse en pirata y de que le gustaba que Mycroft le explicara las matemáticas complicadas que Mami había escrito en sus libros. Le cuenta de Padre y sus plantas y le confiesa que todo lo que sabe de botánica es gracias a él. Le cuenta de sus días solos, de sus noches solitarias, de sus camas vacías, de cómo el mundo siempre está hablándole, gritándole, y nunca, nunca se calla. Le cuenta de sus Días Oscuros y le muestra las venas donde se inyectaba un poco de blancura para atontar sus sentidos y hacer callar al mundo. Le cuenta de esos dos años muerto, de sus misiones cuasi-suicidas, de las torturas que padeció su piel -en algún punto le muestra la espalda llena de intricadas cicatrices y en sus ojos el agradecimiento se derrama cuando John no dice nada y espera su turno para hablar-, de su miedo atroz a que alguien lo descubriera y acabara con todo -con John-, de los miles y miles de mensajes que escribió para él y nunca mandó. Le cuenta sus secretos más profundos, lo que llevan enterrados generaciones.

Le cuenta de su Palacio Mental y cómo está construido y cómo funciona y le confiesa, bajito, con miedo, que en algún punto del camino todo el mapa está retocado con algún detalle que lo hace inevitablemente _John._ Todo en ese lugar, en su lugar, lo reconstruyó Jonh Watson. Las paredes, los pasillos, los cajones, las puertas, las escaleras. Todo. Todo es John.

John le cuenta de sus dudas, de sus equivocaciones, de sus pesadillas. Le cuenta de un viejo oso de peluche con un moño rosa que era todo su mundo y que papá arrojó al fuego y John vio arder hasta las cenizas. Le cuenta que antes, antes de destruirla, mamá hacía los mejores escones del planeta y que adoraba jugar con Harry a las escondidas en el patio de casa. Le cuenta de cómo el alcohol fue destruyendo a su familia, en orden: papá, mamá, Harry. Le cuenta de sus muchas novias, de su primera vez -la chica se llamaba Gretta y tenía pecas en el hombro derecho- y de las calenturas con algunos de sus compañeros de universidad y de cómo terminaba siendo el mejor sexo de su vida. Le cuenta de su tiempo estudiando medicina, y luego, de su tiempo como solado. De las balas y la arena y la sangre y el calor. Le cuenta de esos dos años medio-muerto, de las veces que visitaba su tumba, de lo que le hablaba -muy verborragico era, curioso-, de cómo evitaba siempre blandiendo la mejor de las excusas, llamar a la señora Hudson, juntarse con Greg, mirar hacia alguna cámara de CCTV. Le cuenta de cómo sobrevivió, de Mary, de la bebé que no fue, del dolor desgarrador que siente y que siempre sentirá.

Le cuenta de lo cobarde que es en realidad y le confiesa, bajito, con miedo, que en algún punto del camino reprimió tantas cosas en su vida que también reprimía la verdad. Su verdad. Que lo salvó de una vida mundana, cotidiana, repetitiva, de un suicidio seguro, de un tiro en la sien, _de si mismo_. Que cada vez que lo mira -cada vez que te miro, Sherlock- el mundo cobra el sentido que no tiene y los colores se diluyen y es todo un gran caleidoscopios de infinitas posibilidades. De misterios. Que Sherlock lo es. Que es todo. Todo. Infinitas posibilidades y más.

Se acuestan y hablan. Se cuentan las cosas.

 _(se redescubren_

 _y usan los labios para algo más que hablar; aprenden del otro explorando, tocando, mirando, escuchando, provocando; la cama es jodidamente pequeña, Sherlock, lo siento; a quién le importa que la cama sea pequeña, John, mejor así: así pueden acunarse entre las costillas del otro y lamerse las heridas hasta el rincón más oscuro y comerse el cuerpo entero; se acuestan y hay noches que hablan, otras que aúllan, otras que simplemente se recuestan enredados, escuchando el ritmo de los corazones sincronizarse, tum-tum-tum, y las respiraciones ligeras, profundas, de paz y sueños brillantes, hay noches que se quedan uno al lado del otro con sólo las manos unidas para construir puentes; hay noches que John se queda hasta las tres, cuatro, cinco de la mañana, hasta que siente el peso familiar de otro cuerpo a su espalda y por fin, cae dormido, hay otras en las que quien espera es Sherlock, porque cómo que te vas a acostar ahora, son las cinco de la tarde, Sherlock; hay otras noches en las que ninguno de los dos puede dormir y se quedan haciéndose compañía, acariciandose, enterrando las narices en los cuellos o los dedos en los cabellos o se envuelven en abrazos constrictores; hay otras noches en las que uno vela el sueño del otro; ninguna noche es igual a la otra, pero en todas,_ en todas, _se aman)_

—Tenía miedo —le confiesa, el sudor y la carne y el amor, todo junto.

—¿Mhn? —Sherlock entierra su nariz en el cuello de John y absorbe: las palabras, el sudor, la carne y el amor, y lo anima, silencioso, a que se desnude de mente y le cuente; es de noche, están acostados en la cama-de-ejército, y ya es tiempo de hablar.

—Tenía miedo de que no volvieras.

Porque eso hacen ahora: se acuestan y hablan. Y escuchan.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, John Watson —su voz vibra contra el cuello de John, y John acompaña el movimiento. Vibra. Vibra con el sudor, la carne, el amor—. Incluso volver a reconstruir el mundo.

Se acuestan y hablan. Se cuentan las cosas. Y escuchan.

(y se aman).

...

...


End file.
